Evil Sheriff
The Evil Sheriff, also known as "The Sheriff", is a sinister medieval sheriff the first main villain in the episode "The Tale of the Pinball Wizard" of the horror/fantasy-themed anthology TV series Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Not much is known about the Evil Sheriff background or his origins. All that is known, is that he had his evil heart set on stealing the throne from the pure and kindhearted Princess ruling as the wicked king instead. He is also a incredibly strong and skilled combatant being more than able to defend himself. Appearance The Evil Sheriff wears a red and yellow suit with a red and yellow cape with a leather cowl and a black eyepatch on his left. His black belt has a buckle in the shape of a silver crescent moon. About Inside the real world, he was a British Security Guard patrolling and securing the same shopping mall where Mr. Olson worked and ran his fix-it business shop. Then young Ross Campbell, who ran from both the security guard and the baglady, broke Mr. Olson's trust, by playing a certain pinball machine game when being told not to. Soon, the interiors of the Shopping mall magically became the world inside the Pinball machine. the body was then chosen as a vessel to become The Sheriff. The character of The Sheriff was the main villain from Mr. Olson's pinball game which itself was a manifestation from Mr. Olson's malevolent imagination. He became a strict and purely evil tyrant who was dead set on being crowned the king of the unknown kingdom inside the realm of the enchanted pinball game. Also, along his way, a fellow tyrant, the Evil Witch, got in his way who wanted to become an evil queen. However, he did not see her as a threat and she was easily defeated. He commanded a mass group of robot-like zombies in black suits who were purely loyal and dedicated to serving him and slowing down anyone or anything that got in his way. Also, he soon received the assistance of the Evil Executioner/Evil Guard who was more than willing to help him succeed. Just as he was about to be crowned king of the game after the Guard properly placed the Throne in center on the red carpet at the mall's third floor (where the Witch nearly crown herself queen with the Tiara), Ross and Princess Sophie thwarted his plan. His robots became all vaporized when Ross squirted them with water from a special water gun. He almost overpowered Ross by knocking his water gun out of his hand with a mace that he retrieved from the Executioner, after the teenage boy squirted both the Executioner and. That was until Ross revealed he had a second water gun hidden up his sleeve and squirted him with it. When he was squirted, he became vaporized and screams in a cry of extreme agony as he vanished, leaving behind only a beautiful silk light blue cloak with white fur and a black spotted trim. Trivia *He was portrayed by Tom Rack. * The Evil Sheriff's actual physical appearance was depicted on the frontal panel of the enchanted pinball machine's backbox as having his black eyepatch on his right eye. **Tom Rack was also happened to be a co-writer of the episode "The Tale of the Pinball Wizard". **Tom Rack also played the sinister demon known as The Watcher in the episode "The Tale of Watcher's Woods". Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Symbolic Category:Cowards Category:Deceased